Carnival Kisses
by lise
Summary: AU FY highschool fic. Tamahome's been trying to get a date with the cheerleader, Miaka, but she's only got eyes for handsome soccer captain Nakago. But a night out at the town carnival convinces Tamahome that maybe *Miaka* isn't the one he wants....YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: They're not mine...but could I just have Nakago? Pleeease? ^^;;; 

Title: Carnival Kisses (1/?) 

Author: lorien 

Summary: An AU Fushigi Yuugi highschool fic. Tamahome's been trying to get a date with that cute cheerleader, Miaka, for ages, but she's only got eyes for the captain of the soccer team, Nakago. However, a night out with his friends at the town carnival convinces Tamahome that maybe *Miaka's* not the one that he wants...YAOI warning. ^^ 

A/N: Yes, I am perfectly aware that they wouldn't be using their seishi names in a *highschool*. But heck, this is totally and completely AU, and I like their seishi names better. *g* 

Warnings: YAOI, loads o' fluff. 

Pairings (in this part): Hotohori+Nuriko (yay! ^__^), eventual Tamahome+? (if you've read my previous FY fic, you'll know this one *grin*)   
  
  


Carnival Kisses   
by lorien 

  
  


Tamahome dashed through the school doors exactly twelve minutes after the bell had gone. 

"Damn, damn, _damn_!" he cursed to himself, scowling. He was late yet _again_, and if his teacher wasn't feeling charitable, it would be his fourth detention this week. And today was Friday; the last thing he wanted was to stay back in some stuffy classroom instead of getting out for the weekend! 

He made a quick stop at his locker to pick up a couple of textbooks, then hurried off to his classroom. To his great disgust, his teacher was already there, and by the looks of it, she was quite a way into the lesson already. Sighing in resignation, Tamahome knocked on the door. 

"Tamahome." His teacher regarded him sternly. "Late yet _again_, I see." 

The class let out a few titters. Tamahome was notorious for being late. 

"Gomennasai, sensei," said Tamahome, meekly. 

"I'm sick of giving you detention." She shook her head severely. "Go to your seat." 

_//Yesssssss! No detention!//_

Tamahome walked into the classroom and looked around for an empty seat, trying to stifle his smirk lest his teacher change her mind and give him detention after all. 

He slid into the empty place beside his best friend and roommate, Nuriko. "You could have woken me up this morning, y'know," he murmured reproachfully to the violet-haired boy. 

Nuriko shrugged and grinned apologetically. "I _tried_...but you refused to wake up. You had this silly grin on your face...were you dreaming about that cheerleader again or something?" He stifled a laugh as Tamahome turned red. "Bingo! I'm right, aren't I?" 

"Shuttup," muttered Tamahome, burying his face in his hands. 

Nuriko giggled. 

"Well, she's cute," protested Tamahome, face still flushed. 

"But she's kinda - uh - " Nuriko coughed delicately. " - ditzy, don't you think?" 

Tamahome opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut and just glared. 

"Okay, okay," Nuriko held up his hands in surrender, chuckling softly. 

"Tamahome! Nuriko!" snapped their teacher. "Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" 

"......" 

"Right. I thought not. So please stop talking and pay attention to my lesson." She gave the two boys the Evil Eye. 

"Sunakake-baba," muttered Tamahome under his breath. Nuriko hurriedly stifled the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" 

"Nothing, nothing." the gray-eyed boy lapsed into silence. 

It was then that he realised that Miaka, the girl of his dreams - the one he and Nuriko had been talking about earlier - was sitting two rows up, directly in front of him. Stifling a big grin, he rested his chin on his folded hands and proceeded to stare at her for the rest of the lesson. 

~*~

_//Finally!!!//_ thought Tamahome, stretching as the bell rang, signalling the end of classes. It had been a long day, and he was tired...he'd also been trying to work up the nerve to ask Miaka out, seeing as this was the first Friday in he couldn't remember how long that he didn't have to stay back to serve a detention. The problem was, he didn't know Miaka very well, and she didn't seem particularly interested in getting to know him better. 

He hurried out of the class right behind her, waiting as she waved goodbye to her best friend and fellow cheerleader, Soi, then he tapped the brown-haired girl hesitantly on the shoulder. "Um, Miaka? Hi." 

She spun around, and smiled brightly at him. "Tamahome, hello!" 

"Um..." _//You're sounding real smooth, man. Idiot.//_ "I was wondering - " 

"Oh!" She cut him off as her eyes widened, focused on a point somewhere behind him. She shot the aqua-haired boy an apologetic smile. "Excuse me for a minute, 'kay? I'll get back to you in a sec!" 

Tamahome turned around and saw what had distracted Miaka - Nakago, the handsome, blonde captain of the soccer team, was walking down the hallway in their direction. 

The gray-eyed boy gritted his teeth as Miaka skipped up to the blonde and shot him a brilliant smile. "Hi, Nakago..." 

The soccer captain nodded politely to her. "Miaka." 

"I was wondering," she said, smiling sweetly, "if you're free tonight. Soi had a pair of extra tickets to the new movie, and she gave them to me - " 

"Um," Nakago coughed. "Unfortunately, I have something on tonight. Sorry." 

Tamahome scowled. Obviously, Miaka wasn't interested in him, so... 

Hitching his file up under his arm, he decided to give it up as a lost cause and went to look for his friends, shooting Nakago a particularly evil look as he walked past the pair. Nakago, whom he knew only slightly, responded with a raised eyebrow. Flushing, Tamahome stalked off. 

~*~

Tamahome sulked. Today was obviously not his day. First he'd been late for class, then Miaka had totally ignored him in favour of Nakago, and now he couldn't find his best friend. He'd searched everywhere, but Nuriko seemed to be nowhere to be found. 

The aqua-haired boy stopped at his locker to put his textbooks back, then walked down the hallway, stopping at the canteen and peeking in to see if he could spot Nuriko. 

"He's not there," murmured a deep voice behind him, making him jump. 

"Wha - " Tamahome spun around, and found himself looking at the object of most of his nasty thoughts today. "_You_!" 

"Yes, _me_." Nakago raised an eyebrow again, regarding Tamahome with a coolly amused look. 

"What do you want?" 

"Why are you pissed with me?" 

"Wha - what?!" 

"You heard me." 

"Who says I'm pissed?" the gray-eyed boy shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. 

A smirk. "You're a lousy liar." 

"Hey!" Tamahome looked indignant. 

"I'm not interested in her at all, if that helps." 

Tamahome sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Like I said...you're a lousy liar." The blonde chuckled drily. 

"Oh, _fine_." The aqua-haired boy flushed. "And no, it doesn't help." 

"Oh well," Nakago shrugged, a wry smile quirking the corners of his mouth upward. "I tried." 

"...and you _rejected_ her, too," muttered Tamahome. "Hmph." If she'd asked _him_ out, he sure as hell wouldn't have said no! 

"She isn't my type." 

Not knowing what to say to that, Tamahome simply scowled. 

"...I go more for the cute, blue-haired type, myself," continued Nakago smoothly, running a finger down the curve of Tamahome's jaw and smirking silkily at him. "Oh, and by the way," he added, not missing a beat, "your friend is in the stairwell making out with his boyfriend." The blonde soccer captain nodded towards the door opposite the canteen, and gave Tamahome that cool, ironic smile again. "See ya." 

He walked off, leaving Tamahome gaping after him, one hand absently touching the side of his face where Nakago's finger had been only moments earlier. 

~*~

After he'd recovered from his shock, Tamahome decided that there was no harm in checking out the stairwell after all, just in case Nakago _had_ been right. And true enough, Nuriko was in the stairwell with his boyfriend and Tamahome's good friend, Hotohori, making out like there was no tomorrow. They jumped apart guiltily when Tamahome opened the door to the stairwell. 

"Uh...Tamahome, hi!" Hotohori smiled a little sheepishly, smoothing back his long brown hair. 

"_There_ you are." Tamahome chuckled. "I was looking _all_ over for you guys!" He eyed Hotohori, and smirked. "Who would've thought...the president of the students' council, hiding in a dark little stairwell, making out with his boyfriend..." 

Hotohori blushed. 

Nuriko simply grinned merrily at his best friend. "So how did you know we were in here?" 

"Nakago told me," Tamahome's mouth quirked up slightly. "Dunno how he knew, though..." 

"Oh..." Hotohori blushed again. 

Tamahome raised an eyebrow at him. 

Nuriko started to laugh. "He was coming down the stairs, and kinda walked right into us...I think we gave him a rude shock." 

"And then - " sputtered Hotohori, "Nuriko asked him if he wanted to - wanted to _join_ us!" 

Tamahome burst out laughing. 

"Awww, c'mon, you know I was only kidding," cooed the violet-eyed boy, cuddling up to Hotohori. "I only want you!" 

"Aaackk...sap...too much sap..." groaned Tamahome, pretending to fall over. 

Nuriko laughed and swatted playfully at the gray-eyed boy. "So how did it go with Miaka, anyway?" 

Tamahome's smiled faded, and he sighed. "Not good. She's got a crush on _Nakago_." 

Hotohori patted the gray-eyed boy's back sympathetically. 

"Oh, and speaking of Nakago...you won't _believe_ what happened just now..." 

Nuriko slipped an arm through Tamahome's, other hand holding tightly onto his boyfriend. "C'mon, Tama-chan, we'll go back to our apartment and you can tell us all about it..." 

~*~

TBC...   
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: Mine! Mine! All mine! .......Not. 

Title: Carnival Kisses (2/?) 

Author: lorien 

Pairings (in this part): more Hotohori+Nuriko (aren't they kawaii? *g*), mention of Mitsukake+another mystery pairing (!!!) and, uh...I think we're getting a *tad* closer to Tamahome+? (hehehe)   
  
  


Carnival Kisses, Part 2   
by lorien 

  
  


"...then she _totally_ blew me off to talk to _Nakago_! And to ask him out, no less!" Tamahome gritted his teeth. "I mean, just because the guy is cool, good-looking, tall, smart..." ranted the gray-eyed boy. 

Hotohori and Nuriko, sprawled comfortably on the huge sofas in Tamahome and Nuriko's apartment while Tamahome paced in front of them, exchanged a glance. 

"...funny, nice, bloody _perfect_..." 

At this point, the door of the apartment swung open to admit Tasuki and Chichiri, both good friends of the three boys, just in time for them to hear the tail end of Tamahome's rant. 

Tasuki blinked, pushing his unruly flame-coloured fringe out of his eyes. "What, he's @#)% talking about Miaka again?" 

"No!" snapped Tamahome, swinging round to glare at the two newcomers. "I'm $%* talking about _Nakago_!" Then his eyes widened, and he abruptly clapped his hand over his mouth, scowling at Tasuki. "I'm starting to talk like you...this can't be good." 

"What the @()$ is _that_ supposed to mean?!" 

The aqua-haired boy sighed. "Nevermind." 

"Nakago...isn't he the captain of the soccer team or something no da?" mused Chichiri. 

"Yep," Tasuki nodded in confirmation. "Ol' Naka-boy's our $*# captain, all right." Tasuki was in the school's soccer team as well. 

Tamahome mumbled under his breath. 

"So why were you talking about _Nakago_, of all people, no da?" Chichiri asked, toying with a lock of blue hair as he sat down on the carpeted floor, Tasuki flopping down beside him. 

"Miaka likes him," responded the gray-eyed boy grumpily. 

"Oh." 

"Yes, _oh_." Tamahome sighed. 

Getting up, Tasuki got himself a beer from the fridge, and tossed another one to Tamahome. 

"Thanks." Tamahome tossed back the entire can in a few gulps. "I needed that." 

Nuriko switched on the TV, and the five boys sat around in relatively comfortable quiet for a while, eating chips and channel surfing, until Hotohori, one arm slung about Nuriko's shoulders, broke the silence. 

"By the way...does anyone know where Mitsukake and Chiriko are?" Mitsukake was another member of their clique, an aspiring medical student; Chiriko was his young, and very smart, cousin. All seven of the boys usually gathered at Tamahome and Nuriko's apartment after school to hang out, since it was large, and comfortable. 

"Chiriko's at one of his computer classes," responded Chichiri. "but I'm not sure where Mitsukake is no da." 

"He's gone to meet some )$@% girl," mumbled Tasuki indistinctly around a mouthful of chips. "That maroon-haired cheerleader girl in your class, what's her !$%# name...?" 

"You mean...Soi?" Nuriko goggled. "Mitsukake's got a date with _Soi_?!" 

Hotohori looked surprised too. "Isn't she the cheerleader? I didn't think she was his type..." 

Nuriko grinned. "We'll grill him about it later..." 

"Even _Mitsukake_ - who spends all his time _studying_ - gets a date with a pretty girl," Tamahome groaned and buried his head in his hands. "What's wrong with _me_?!?" 

"You _could_ go for someone other than Miaka, Tama-chan...there are _lots_ of girls in our school who have crushes on you, you know!" Nuriko pointed out. 

"@)%# knows why," added Tasuki helpfully. 

"_Hey_!" 

The flame-haired boy yelped and ducked behind Chichiri as a cushion flew at him, courtesy of Tamahome. 

"Daaaa!" wailed Chichiri, as the cushion hit him in the face. Picking it up, he tossed it back at Tamahome. 

"Pillow fight!" yelled Nuriko, grabbing a cushion off the sofa and pouncing on his friends, dragging a surprised Hotohori off the sofa with him. 

~*~

"...and then he trailed a finger down my face and told me that he liked the 'cute, blue-haired' type! Man..." 

The five boys had finally settled down after their impromptu pillow fight, and Tamahome was now recounting to his friends his encounter with Nakago while he'd been looking for Nuriko. 

"Hmm..." Nuriko grinned. 

"Blue hair..." Tamahome eyed Chichiri's blue rooster-style bangs speculatively. "You'd better watch out for Nakago." 

"I don't think _I'm_ the one he's after, no da!" replied Chichiri cheekily, with a big grin. 

Tasuki, Hotohori and Nuriko snickered, as Tamahome scowled. "Why me?" he sighed. 

"Oh, I don't know...because you're _cute_?" Nuriko laughed merrily. 

"That was a _rhetorical_ question!!" 

"I know." 

"......" 

"Aww, c'mon, Tama-chan, don't sulk!" cajoled Nuriko. After a moment's thought, the violet-eyed boy continued. "I know what'll make you forget about Miaka - the carnival's opening tonight, right? Let's all go, make it a guys' night out...it'll take your mind off things!" 

"I don't know, Nuri'...I don't really feel like going out tonight..." Tamahome sighed. 

"I think it's a good idea," supplied Hotohori. "It's been a while since the bunch of us have had a guys' night out." 

"But...a guys' night out at a )%#(( _carnival_?!?" demanded Tasuki dubiously. 

"Why not?" said Chichiri. "It's something new...it'll be fun no da." 

"Well..." Tasuki conceded, still looking dubious. 

"C'mon, Tamahome..." 

"You guys go...I don't really feel like it..." 

"_Tamaaaa-chan_!" 

"Tamahome..." 

Tasuki summed it up for all of them, succintly. "Tamahome, you _will_ @%$# go out with us tonight and you _will_ %#)( have fun 'cos we're all going to %*## make _sure_ that you do!" 

There was a surprised silence. 

The gray-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "With such a _persuasive_ invitation...how could I refuse?" 

The flame-haired boy grinned smugly as Nuriko cheered, and Hotohori and Chichiri chuckled. 

~*~

TBC...   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: Shinji and Aiko are mine. Nobody else is, unfortunately. 

Title: Carnival Kisses (3/?) 

Author: lorien 

Pairings (in this part): Hotohori+Nuriko, a bit of Mitsukake+Soi, and we're slowly progressing towards Tamahome+? (Ah, not like anybody doesn't know what the 'mystery pairing' is by now. *g*)   
  
  


Carnival Kisses, Part 3   
by lorien 

  
  


That evening found the five boys piled into Hotohori's car, driving into town to go to the carnival. Hotohori was driving, with Nuriko in the passenger seat; Chichiri, Tasuki and Tamahome were sitting at the back. Nuriko and Tasuki were loudly singing along to the music on the radio. 

"...PROMISE MEEEEE, YOU'LL WAIT FOR MEEEEEE~..." 

"This was supposed to be a _slow_ song, no da..." Chichiri informed the pair. 

Nuriko beamed at his friend. "We know!" 

"But it #(% sounds better this way," grinned Tasuki. 

Tamahome flattened his face against the window in mock fear, both palms pressed against the glass. "Aargh! Lemme out! Lemme out!" 

Turning in his seat, Nuriko tossed the magazine he'd been reading at Tamahome, pretending to be offended. "Hey, our singing isn't _that_ bad!" 

"Damn straight!" agreed Tasuki. 

"Straight?" Hotohori blinked comically. "Nuriko?" 

Everyone groaned at the bad joke, and Nuriko poked his boyfriend in the elbow, chuckling. "Eyes on the road, you." 

Tamahome smiled to himself. The evening wasn't turning out so bad after all...in fact, he was having fun already, thanks to his friends. And afterall, Miaka was just a little crush...he could always find some other nice girl, right? With those thoughts, his spirits lifted considerably, and he started singing along to the radio with the other two boys. 

"Yatta, Tama-chan!" grinned Nuriko, while the verses of the song were being played. Mercifully for Chichiri and Hotohori, the chorus of the song was the only part that Tasuki, Nuriko and Tamahome knew the lyrics to. 

"Hey, guys," said Tasuki. "Chorus." 

Getting ample warning, Chichiri clapped his hands to his ears, while poor Hotohori, who was driving, simply rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. 

"...I NEED TO KNOW YOU FEEEEEL THE SAAAAME WAY TOOOOO~..." 

~*~

They finally reached the carnival about twenty minutes later. 

"Whoa..." Nuriko looked around, wide-eyed. "This place is _so_ crowded!" 

"It's Friday night no da," said Chichiri. "Most of the town is probably here as well." 

"True," agreed Nuriko. Then, catching sight of a cotton candy vendor, his eyes lit up. "I'm gonna get some cotton candy," he announced. "Be right back!" 

"Nuriko, wait!" yelped Hotohori, as his boyfriend disappeared into the throngs of people surrounding them. "You'll never find us again in this crowd!" Hurrying forward, he just managed to grab the tip of Nuriko's violet braid. 

"Find us at the #%#@ coconut shy!" yelled Tasuki after the pair, satisfied that they - or Hotohori, at least - had heard, when the brown-haired boy turned and nodded his acknowledgement before disappearing into the crowd. 

Chichiri raised his eyebrow. "Coconut shy no da?" 

"Yep!" Tasuki grinned at his two friends. "Challenge you two. Bet I'll win!" 

"Yeah, right!" scoffed Tamahome, chuckling. "C'mon, let's go. I'll beat you two flat!" 

"Hey," remarked Chichiri, squinting through the crowd. "Isn't that Mitsukake no da?" 

"Oh, yeah," said Tasuki, spotting the tall boy. "He's with that )@$ girl I told you guys about." 

"Yup, that's Soi all right," Tamahome said, seeing the pretty redhead hanging onto Mitsukake's arm. 

At that moment, Mitsukake spotted the three boys, and waved to them. "Hey, guys!" He made his way through the crowd to join them. "Group outing? How come I didn't get invited?" He looked a little hurt. 

"We tried calling you," explained Chichiri, "but you weren't in no da." 

"Yeah. You - " Tasuki poked Mitsukake's arm for emphasis. " - were @(*% on a hot date, that's why!" 

Mitsukake grinned sheepishly, scratching his head awkwardly. "Oh. Yeah." 

"Sheesh." Tamahome rolled his eyes and laughed. "Enjoy yourself, yeah? We expect details later." 

"Yeah," grinned Tasuki. "Nuriko's #@#$ dyin' to fish for details." 

Tamahome snickered. "And you're dying to hear the dirt too, admit it." 

Chichiri laughed. 

"Well," chuckled Mitsukake, "I'd better be getting back to Soi. Catch you guys later!" 

Tamahome nodded. "We'll probably be going back to my place later. Pop by whenever you can, 'kay?" 

"Sure thing!" Waving, the broad-shouldered boy made his way back through the crowd to his date. 

Tasuki eyed Tamahome critically. "You're not )#@ upset about Miaka anymore? You didn't even look a bit jealous when you saw Mitsukake with Soi." 

Chichiri thwapped Tasuki on the arm. "That was tactful no da." 

"Oops," the flame-haired boy grinned sheepishly, then looked expectantly at Tamahome for his reation. 

"Nah, it's okay." The aqua-haired boy shrugged philosophically "If it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be. No point getting upset, right? And besides," he perked up a little, "there are lots more fish in the sea!" 

Tasuki burst out laughing. "I was @)% getting worried for a while there...but _that_ sounds like the Tamahome we all @*%# know and love!" 

Chichiri grinned at Tamahome too. "Glad you're feeling better no da." He inclined his head towards the coconut shy. "Now let's show Tasuki who's the best shot no da!" 

~*~

Despite all Tasuki and Tamahome's bragging, in the end it was Chichiri who won their impromptu shooting match. Grinning smugly as they walked away from the stand, the blue-haired boy declared, "all right, both of you now owe me a treat no da!" 

"Hey...we (*# never agreed to that!" protested Tasuki. 

"It's okay," Chichiri gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "You can still give me a treat no da." 

"Hey - " Tamahome paused as he felt something bump into his leg. "Eh?" 

A little boy, about eight years old, with big blue eyes and short blonde hair, stared up at him, rubbing his head where he'd bumped into Tamahome's leg. 

Tamahome blinked. _//He looks vaguely like someone I know...who...?//_

"I can't find my sister," the little boy informed him seriously. 

"Oh?" Tamahome knelt down so that he'd be at the same eye level as the boy. "What's your name?" 

"Shinji. What's yours?" 

"Eh? Oh...I'm Tamahome." 

"Oh. _Oh_." 

The gray-eyed boy blinked at this cryptic response. "Uhm. Okay, then, Shinji, let's go find your sister, 'kay?" Taking the little boy's hand, Tamahome turned to his two friends. "You guys stay here and wait for Hotohori and Nuriko, 'kay? I'll help this little guy find his sis, then I'll come back and find you guys." 

Grinning conspiratorially, he added as an afterthought, "hope Shinji's sister is a _pretty_ girl..." 

"Ah," Tasuki grinned smugly. "I _knew_ there had to be a #%* catch." 

"Hey!" 

Chichiri grinned. "Have fun, Tamahome. We'll wait here for you no da." 

Tamahome nodded and turned, disappearing into the crowd with Shinji in tow. 

~*~

"There she is!" exclaimed Shinji, disengaging from Tamahome's hand and running over to a small pond with some people crouching around it, trying to catch the goldfish that swam inside. "Aiko-chan!" 

Tamahome blinked as he saw the girl that Shinji latched on to. _//Yep, his sister's pretty, alright...// _

//...but about twelve years too young for me,// he concluded gloomily. The girl had long blonde hair, neatly bunned up, and huge blue eyes just like Shinji...and she looked about five or six years old. 

Shinji grabbed the girl's hand. "Aiko-chan! I was worried about you!" 

"Sorry..." she blinked up at him innocently, and pointed at the pond. "Look, aren't the little fish cute?" 

"Hai," Shinji smiled. "Where's 'niichan?" 

"I thought 'niichan was with you...?" 

"No..." The little boy blinked. "Tamahome-niisan brought me to find you." He grabbed Tamahome's hand, and pulled the surprised aqua-haired boy over. "Aiko-chan, this is Tamahome-niisan. Tamahome-niisan, this is my sister, Aiko-chan." 

"Hi, Aiko-chan," Tamahome smiled gently at the girl, who regarded him with wide blue eyes. 

Aiko turned to her brother, opening her mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted by another voice before she could say anything. 

"Ah, Shin-kun, Aiko-chan, there you are. I was looking for you." 

Tamahome spun around in surprise. 

"'niichan!" squealed Aiko, laughing as her older brother swung her up in the air. 

Tamahome gaped. "_Nakago_?!" 

~*~

TBC...   
  
  
A/N: Please note that this story _is_ AU...so don't tell me that Nakago's an only child, etc. etc...'k? ^^;;   
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Disclaimer: Shinji and Aiko are mine...I just wish their brother was as well. *grin* 

Title: Carnival Kisses (4/?) 

Author: lorien 

Pairings (in this part): Hotohori+Nuriko, eventual Tamahome+Nakago (Tamakins is shy...he's taking a while to come out of the closet. *g*)   
  
  


Carnival Kisses, Part 4   
by lorien 

  
  


Tamahome blinked in surprise. This was...surreal. He was standing in the middle of a bustling carnival, watching his school's soccer captain and cool-guy extraordinaire play with his two little siblings. He'd never even known the guy _had_ siblings...Nakago had just never struck him as a very _family_ type of person. Tamahome was seeing a whole new side of his (former) rival-in-love (_//Afterall, I've given up on Miaka already, right?//_) today...and it wasn't a wholly unwelcome side, either. 

"Well, well...you learn new things everyday," he muttered. 

Just then, the aqua-haired boy felt a slight tug on his jeans. He looked down to meet Shinji's eyes, the small blond boy still clutching a handful of the rough denim in his fist. "Tamahome-niisan, did you say something?" 

"Huh? Oh...it was nothing." He smiled at the boy a little distractedly. 

Shinji didn't look very convinced; however, he didn't pursue the matter, instead turning to his older brother, who was still carrying Aiko-chan, supporting her with one arm as she wound her own chubby arms securely about his neck. 

"'niichan? Is Tamahome-niisan the boy that y - " 

The blonde soccer captain quickly clamped his free hand over his little brother's mouth, grinning slightly at him. "Hai, hai. Let's not talk about that now, ne?" 

Aiko-chan looked over at the aqua-haired boy and giggled. 

Tamahome regarded the tall blonde suspiciously. "Am I what?" 

"Oh, nothing," replied the other boy breezily. "Nothing at all." 

"Oh, I'm _sure_. Now, what have you been saying about me?" 

"...do you _really_ want to know?" 

Looking at the other boy's mildly predatory expression, Tamahome decided that he _didn't_ want to know after all. 

Nakago smirked. "I thought so." 

~*~

"Hey, you found us no da!" called Chichiri cheerfully as Hotohori and Nuriko fought their way through the crowds of people to where he and Tasuki were still standing by the coconut shy. 

"Yeah, we were afraid you wouldn't be able to (#%@ find us in this %@*^ crowd," remarked Tasuki, raking a hand through his unruly vermillion bangs. 

"We saw your hair." Hotohori grinned at him. "It's...bright." 

"He means you stick out like a sore thumb in this crowd, with hair that colour," remarked Nuriko helpfully, grinning cheekily at his friend. 

"Hey!!" Tasuki pounced on the violet-eyed boy. "_You_ should talk...your hair is )(%@ PURPLE!" 

After a brief scuffle, in which the two boys bumped into a number of passers-by - who shot them annoyed glances (it's not very fun to have people bump into you when you're trying to squeeze your way through a huge crowd!) - Nuriko pushed Tasuki away playfully, grumbling that it was too hot to fight. 

Hotohori chuckled and draped an arm around the violet-haired boy's slim shoulders. "By the way, where's Tamahome gone to?" 

"Oh, this little boy got lost and Tamahome went to help him find his sister no da," responded Chichiri. 

"Typical Tamahome," smirked Tasuki. "&#(* soft-hearted." 

"Like you wouldn't have done the same." Nuriko smirked at the flame-haired boy. "You can't fool us, Tas-chan...we know that under all that swearing, you're just a big ol' softy." 

"Am not!" 

Chichiri interrupted before Tasuki and Nuriko could get into another mock-scuffle. "C'mon, let's go check out the rollercoaster no da..." 

Tasuki and Nuriko brightened. They both loved rollercoasters. "I'll let Tama-chan know where we're going," said Nuriko, taking out his handphone. 

"Doesn't he hate rollercoasters?" 

"Yeah...I'll tell him to meet us after we're done," decided Nuriko. 

~*~

Hearing his handphone beep, Tamahome pulled the phone out of his pocket, checking his new messages. He'd just gotten a message from Nuriko. 

"Problem?" enquired Nakago, seeing the gray-eyed boy make a face as he read the message. 

"My friends are going on the rollercoaster," grumbled Tamahome. "I _hate_ rollercoasters." He'd hated them ever since he'd gone on one when he was four, had come off exceedingly dizzy and walked into a railing, scraping his leg badly. He still had the long, thin scar on his left calf to show for that experience. 

The blonde chuckled. "Well, you could come with us for a while. Shin-kun and Aiko-chan want to go to the Hall of Mirrors." 

"Haiii~! Come with us!" Aiko-chan cheered merrily. 

"Please, Tamahome-niisan?" Shinji turned huge, pleading blue eyes on the surprised aqua-haired boy. 

Tamahome cast a slightly distrustful glance at Nakago, who raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Don't worry, I don't bite..." 

Tamahome narrowed his eyes. 

"...not unless you want me to." Nakago's lips twitched upward. 

The aqua-haired boy rolled his eyes. "That line is _so_ overused!" 

A chuckle. "I know. I couldn't resist." 

"'niisan, come with us? Please?" Aiko-chan broke in, holding her little arms out to Tamahome to be carried - an innocent, beguiling gesture. 

Faced with two pairs of huge, pleading eyes and one sexy (although he'd never admit it) smirk, Tamahome didn't stand a chance. He took Aiko-chan from Nakago, and the four set off for the Hall of Mirrors. 

~*~

TBC...   
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Disclaimer: Shinji and Aiko are mine *huggles the kids*...but nobody else is, unfortunately.  
  


Title: Carnival Kisses (5/?) - there'll probably be about 2 more chapters.  
  


Author: lorien  
  


Pairings (in this part): Tamahome+Nakago...somewhat.  
  


A/N 1: Er...sorry for taking so long to update. *sheepish grin* Anyways...millions of thanks go out to all my wonderful reviewers - Tionai, TasukiNoBaka, SRJ, Sirena Farren, Yuuki, I Wish I Existed, Kato-chan, tGr, firefox-baby, Kaji The Harlequin, haha!~, Kyri, Youko Kitsune, Liez, sweetdeily, 512, Jin, D, shadow priestess, vagabondhoshi, Dianyx, Thespian Soldier, ChibiKuja, and one more reviwer who didn't leave his/her name ^^;; - I love you guyz! Thanks for all the support you gave this fic! ^__^  
  


A/N 2: Umm, just an extra note - if you're hoping to see lots of Nakago/Tamahome action (ie. lemony stuff) here, then you're looking at the wrong fic. ^^;; This one's rated max PG-13, and focuses more on the *beginnings* of a relationship, rather than just being a description of a full-blown make-out session between the two. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but I'm trying to keep them kinda IC (within the bounds of reason, of course ^^), all the more because this is an AU...and you have to admit, a relationship between the two as they're portrayed in the series is pretty damn unlikely, to say the least...so they've gotta start *somewhere*. ^^;;;  
  


Ack...sorry for the long rant. On with the fic!  


Carnival Kisses, Part 5  
  
by lorien  


  


  
  


~*~

  
  


"Geez..." Tamahome looked around him. Mirrors, mirrors, mirrors, as far as the eye could see. "This place is making me dizzy."  
  


"Need me to carry you?" offered Nakago, graciously.  
  


The aqua-haired boy quirked a skeptical brow at his blonde companion. "Er, I'll pass, thanks."  
  


"Damn."  
  


Beside them, Shinji and Aiko, who'd been running around hand-in-hand, laughing at their weird reflections in the distorted mirrors, exchanged a conspiratorial grin.  
  


"Okay, _now_, Aiko-chan!" whispered Shinji, trying not to laugh out loud - that'd spoil their plan!  
  


The small blond girl promptly ran over to Nakago, tugging at his hand. "'Niichan, 'niichan, come look at this funny mirror! It made me and Shinji-nii look _reeeealllyyy_ thin and stretched out, like biiiiig toothpicks!!"  
  


Chuckling at his sister's analogy, the blonde soccer captain agreeably allowed himself to be led to one side.  
  


At the same time, Shinji grabbed Tamahome's hand, tugging insistently. "Tamahome-niisan, come with me!"  
  


"Huh?" Blinking, a surprised Tamahome let himself be pulled away to yet another section of the Hall of Mirrors.  
  


Meanwhile, as soon as Aiko had led Nakago to the other end of the Hall of Mirrors, she made him face a mirror, then said in her most innocent tone, "okay, 'niichan, just stay _right_ there!"  
  


"What? Oi, Aiko-chan, wait - " the older blonde turned around in confusion.  
  


He was met only with the fading sound of Aiko's giggles - the little girl had disappeared as soon as his back was turned.  
  


Hmph, playing tricks on him, were they? With a long-suffering sigh, Nakago trudged down the winding hallway in search of his errant siblings, trying not to accidentally walk into any mirrors on the way.  
  


~*~

  
  


"Aaarrrggghhhh..." Tasuki grumbled, pushing his unruly vermillion bangs back for the thousandth time. "We've been in this #$(* line for _ages_ and it hasn't $(*@* MOVED!"  
  


"It's only been fifteen minutes no da..."  
  


"Closer to twenty, actually..." Hotohori corrected, checking his watch.  
  


"Aww, guys, c'mon..." Nuriko, ever the optimist, cajoled his friends. "This ride'll be worth the wait, I promise! Where else can you ride a _triple_ corkscrew rollercoaster?"  
  


"Well, there _is_ that."  
  


"Tamahome is gonna kill us, though," added Chichiri. "We're making him wait for us for a really long time no da!"  
  


"Erm..."  
  


~*~

  
  


Tamahome, however, was currently too preoccupied to be annoyed by the fact that his friends had been gone for an inordinately long period of time. Shinji had led the aqua-haired boy to one corner of the Hall of Mirrors, Aiko joining him a few minutes later, and now that the pair had him cornered, they were taking the opportunity to interrogate him.  
  


"Tamahome-niisan, do you have a girlfriend?" began Shinji.  
  


Tamahome stared at the little boy, wide-eyed. He had _not_ expected that."Uh..."  
  


Two pairs of huge blue eyes regarded him expectantly, and the aqua-haired boy sweatdropped.  
  


"...no, I don't have a girlfriend. Why do you ask...?"  
  


"Then do you like 'nii-chan?" enquired Aiko, innocently.  
  


The older boy gaped, before composing himself and snapping his mouth shut. Aiko-chan couldn't mean what he _thought_ she'd meant by that, right?  
  


_//Nah,//_ Tamahome decided. _//They're just kids, they can't mean me liking Nakago in *that* way...//_  
  


"Sure, I like Nakago," he answered out loud. "he's a nice guy."  
  


Shinji eyeballed a nervous-looking Tamahome severely. "Tamahome-niisan...that's not what Aiko-chan meant."  
  


"Yeah!" chimed in Aiko, giggling merrily. "Do you _*like*_ 'niichan?"  
  


_//Okay, so I was wrong...//_ Tamahome blinked. "Er..."  
  


"...*like* as in the same way that you would like a girlfriend," clarified Shinji solemnly, and Tamahome had to stifle a snicker at the thought of 'Nakago' and 'girlfriend' being equated.  
  


_//Nakago in a dress...heh heh...okay, stop, *stop*. Do *not* think evil thoughts about former rival-in-love, who is also current - uh - suitor? ...hmm, actually, he might look kinda *good* in a dress. Aaaahhh - STOP! *No* evil thoughts. Bad Tamahome, *bad*.//_  
  


"Tamahome-niisan?"  
  


The gray-eyed boy blinked. Oh, yeah - Shinji and Aiko were still waiting for a response. "Um..."  
  


"You see..." Tamahome knelt down so that he'd be at Shinji and Aiko's eye level. "Tamahome-niisan used to like this girl, but the girl didn't like him back, so he was sad for a while...and he isn't really sure how he feels about your brother just yet, because he'll need a little time to get over this girl..."  
  


"Oh." Aiko regarded the aqua-haired boy solemly for a minute, then declared, "The girl must've been _real_ stupid to not like Tamahome-niisan!"  
  


The gray-eyed boy blinked, then chuckled. "Thanks, Aiko-chan..."  
  


"Tamahome-niisan, what do you think of 'niisan?" enquired Shinji.  
  


Tamahome blinked again. "Well...uh...he's really smart and nice..." _//And damned good-looking, too...waiiiitaminute, since when have I been noticing that *Nakago* is good-looking?!//_  
  


"Y'know, he really likes you, Tamahome-niisan..." Aiko informed the startled boy. She giggled suddenly. "'Niichan has a photo of Tamahome-niisan that his friend gave him on his table!"  
  


Shinji hurriedly shushed her, grinning. "Aiko-chan, you weren't supposed to tell him that!"  
  


Tamahome could only gape at them. So maybe it wasn't just a game to Nakago then, huh...  
  


"So..." Shinji regarded Tamahome speculatively. "Does that mean that 'niichan has a chance with you, Tamahome-niisan?"  
  


"Eeeehh..." Tamahome was momentarily at a loss for words. "Uhm...I _suppose_ so..." he replied hesitantly, and adamantly did _not_ think about Nakago's many good points.  
  


"...but don't tell him I said that," the gray-eyed boy added hastily, grinning at Shinji and Aiko. "By the way...where _*is*_ Nakago, anyway?"  
  


"Er..." Aiko smiled brightly at Tamahome, looking a little guilty.  
  


"Yes, where am I, indeed," chimed in Nakago's deep, smooth voice, as the blonde walked up to them. He narrowed his eyes accusingly at Aiko. "You ditched me...that wasn't very nice."  
  


Aiko gave her brother her most wide-eyed, innocent look. "I'm sorry, 'niichaaaaan!"  
  


Tamahome, still kneeling, raised an eyebrow at Shinji. "So you planned this from the start, huh?" He tsked quietly. "You two're _so_ sneaky..."  
  


~*~

  
  


TBC...  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Disclaimer: If Fushigi Yuugi belonged to me, I'd fuse it with Ai no Kusabi, and make Nakago a Blondie (duh ^^), and Tamahome his Pet. Heh heh heh. Now, aren't you _glad_ that FY doesn't belong to me? 

Tamahome: Yes. 

Nakago: No. 

Tamahome: OI!! 

Shinji: O.o Huh? Tamahome-niisan would be a 'Pet'? 

Aiko: 'niichan, 'niichan, what's a 'Pet'? 

Nakago: Heh heh heh... 

Tamahome: >. 

By the way, Shinji and Aiko _do_ belong to me, so no stealing. ^^ None of the others belong to me, tho'. Darn. 

~*~

Title: Carnival Kisses (6/7 or 8) 

Author: lise (yep, changed my FF.Net nick) 

Pairings (in this part): Nuriko+Hotohori, Tamahome+Nakago 

Warnings: This part is unbetaed. And I'm very tired. Please forgive me for any horribly glaring mistakes that I made!   
  
  


Carnival Kisses, Part 6   
by lise 

  
  


~*~

Tamahome, Nakago, Aiko and Shinji had finally made their way out of the Hall of Mirrors, and were currently walking through the crowd at the funfair. Tamahome was carrying Aiko in his arms as she ate the cotton candy that Nakago had bought for her, and Shinji, carrying a tub of popcorn, was walking sedately between the blue-haired boy and Nakago. 

Supporting Aiko with his right hand, Tamahome lifted his left hand to check his watch. 

"I guess I should get going...I need to go find my friends," he said. "They should be done with that rollercoaster by now." With a slight start, the gray-eyed boy realised that he'd actually _enjoyed_ himself with Nakago and his siblings, and was more than a little reluctant to leave. 

"Already?" Nakago looked a little disappointed, but hid it quickly. Aiko, however, was a little more demonstrative than her brother. 

"Don't want Tamahome-niisan to leave!" wailed the blonde girl, flinging her arms about the surprised blue-haired boy's neck. 

Unfortunately, Aiko had forgotten that she was holding a stick of very sticky, very _pink_ cotton candy. 

Given the situation, the inevitable, of course, happened. The fluffy pink candy that Aiko was holding was smeared all over the side and back of Tamahome's head, sticking to his hair in pink clumps. 

~*~

"Ooh, I'm dizzy..." Nuriko clutched at Hotohori's arm to steady himself as the group exited the rollercoaster. 

Tasuki snickered at the violet-eyed boy. "It was _your_ idea to go on that @(*&%# triple-corkscrew thing." 

"Yup!" Nuriko beamed. "And it _rocked_!" 

"Even though you're dizzy now?" enquired an amused Hotohori. 

"Yeah!" 

"Bet you can't walk in a *(#&% straight line now!" Tasuki chimed in. 

"Can too!" Nuriko promptly let go of Hotohori's arm and took a few unsteady steps forward in an attempt to prove the flame-haired boy wrong. 

"Erm, Nuriko, that's not really a straight line no da." 

"Not even *(&#% _close_." Tasuki grinned. 

"`hori-chan?" The violet-haired boy turned wide, appealing eyes on his boyfriend. 

"Uh..." Hotohori looked at Nuriko, then nervously eyed Tasuki and Chichiri, who smirked knowingly at him. "He wasn't _that_ bad..." he hedged. 

Chichiri chuckled as Tasuki muttered something about henpecked boyfriends, and Hotohori mock-punched the flame-haired boy. 

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Nuriko suddenly. "Tama-chan's over there!" 

"And he's with _Nakago_ no da!" said Chichiri. 

"Huh? Where?" Tasuki and Hotohori abruptly stopped their 'fight' and looked over as well. 

Chichiri's lips twitched upward as he watched Tamahome chuckle, say something to Nakago, then wipe a cotton candy stain off Aiko's cheek, smiling affectionately at her. 

By the time the little group stopped for Tamahome to buy Shinji a tub of popcorn, Nuriko was giggling outright. 

"Damn, they look like a (*&% family or somethin'" said Tasuki, avidly watching the scene. 

Hotohori nodded in agreement, grinning wickedly. 

And when Aiko accidentally smeared her cotton candy all over Tamahome's hair, the four boys fell over each other, clutching their sides and shaking with mirth. 

~*~

Aiko-chan stared up at Tamahome with huge, watery blue eyes. "Tamahome-'niisan...I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!" 

The little girl was currently standing in front of a very nonplussed Tamahome, whose hair was sticking up in unbecoming pink tufts. Shinji and Nakago were trying their best not to laugh...but not succeeding very well. 

Not receiving any response from the aqua-haired boy, Aiko took this to mean the worst, and started to sniffle slightly. "Tamahome-'niisan..." 

Taking note of the warning signs, and being a sucker for cute little kids anyway, Tamahome shook his head slightly, shaking himself out of the slight shock he'd been in, and knelt down in front of Aiko, smiling reassuringly. "It's okay, Aiko-chan...I'm not mad at you. Accidents happen, ne? 

Seeing that tha aqua-haired boy wasn't mad at her after all, Aiko beamed happily and glomped the surprised boy tightly. 

After a few moments, Nakago gently pried his little sister off Tamahome's person. 

"Aiko-chan," he chided gently, "not so tight, ne? Tamahome-'niisan's face is starting to match his hair." 

Shinji regarded the blue-haired boy and started to laugh. 

"Anyways, seriously - " Nakago continued, shooting Tamahome's cotton-candied hair an amused look, " - we'd better go wash that stuff off before it dries and gets stuck." 

Tamahome gaped at Nakago, aghast at the thought of being stuck with pink, clumpy hair. "Crap! I didn't think of that!" 

Chuckling, Nakago turned to Shinji. "Shin-kun, you stay here and look after Aiko-chan, okay? I'll go help Tamahome-'niisan with his hair." 

With that, he took the blue-haired boy's arm, steering him gently but firmly towards the washrooms. 

~*~

"C'mon, guys," Nuriko turned to his three companions, grinning. "I think we should leave now." 

Catching on straight away, Hotohori chuckled. "Yep. I'm sure Tamahome'll do fine on his own." 

"Wellll...not _really_ on his _own_ per se, no da..." 

Tasuki snickered. "Man...Nakago has #(*%& got it _bad_. He _owes_ me for that photo of Tamahome I gave to him!" 

Nuriko turned to stare at Tasuki. "You gave him a photo of Tama-chan? When was that?" 

"When I first noticed him (*&#% checking Tamahome out...like, )(*#% _months_ ago." 

"Wow...he's liked Tamahome for _that_ long? That's impressive no da." 

"Well, it's about time he made a move, then..." 

"Yeah...so we'd better not stick around and spoil his chances!" Nuriko concluded cheerfully. 

"We'll drop Tamahome a message later to let him know that we've left and he's on his own," decided Hotohori, grinning. "C'mon, let's go!" 

~*~

TBC...one or two last parts, coming right up! ^^   
  



End file.
